User talk:Followed by 100 zeroes/Archive 2
Hey... Wouldn't it be easier to just move the page? It's next to History and Watch... Htm14 (Talk) 20:23, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I have no idea what page you are referring to. By the way, I know how to move a page... [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 20:25, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Sorry...it's confusing how they work the recent changes and etc.... Htm14 (Talk) 20:27, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::What page? Oh, and sorry about editing your WoS page FB100Z =P --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 20:29, 1 March 2009 (UTC) It's all right...you never told me, but I changed it anyway. ;) [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 20:33, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :That's because I did it just before you changed it, and I was just trying to fix my coding error, that's why I didn't get to your page first =P --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 20:36, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Ranks Template Ok, It looks a bit neater, but there's still the problem of putting links to rank walkthroughs on each page. Kjhf 22:00, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I've got an idea. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 22:02, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, it's done. I'll just center that last part and it's all ready. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 22:25, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :*Cough* --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 22:32, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::'Grats on the coding... I was just going to make a collapse thing for the combo template, but that works :) Kjhf (Feeling Chatty?) 22:33, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, template programming is just a matter of time, patience, geekiness, and long hours of reading "Advanced Template Tutorials" from MediaWiki.org. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 22:38, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::::xD --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 23:01, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Could you do something similar to the Template:Rank as the walkthrough template? Kjhf (Feeling Chatty?) 18:12, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::The problem is that there aren't any magic words that handle strings. We're going to have to do it manually: . [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 20:32, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Question How do you see how many total edits you have contributed to the wiki? MY NAME IS QAZ Talk 02:55, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Looks like about 1200. Kjhf (Feeling Chatty?) 18:12, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::Go to and type in your username. Or you can click on the edit count for your usernav. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 20:29, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Rank 5 Yay!!! I am rank 5 now! (All thanks to Pet Panther and Bat Modules) Can I be your Buddy now? Yes, the rounded corners revolution looked cool, so I added it to my sig. Sorters Can I join Sorters? There is no need to ask me. Your name is on the list, so you're already a member. OK, I love the wiki! I made some pages too Front Page Isn't there a way to add a poll template, and then switch the content on the template? --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 18:24, 5 March 2009 (UTC) We want to be able to archive our polls. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 19:01, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Orange LEGO Bricks Can you give me about 10 clicks on my Gated Garden Module? It doesn't matter which one. I can pay you back with clicks or items. What do you need? I don't have the P.O.S. seal. Do you need Form 20B's? I've got thousands of Orange Bricks, and I can spare a few... [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 17:51, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Your Userpage Source Hi. I've been looking at your userpage source, and I'm wondering why you added all those thingamigis (or however you spell it). Why do you use those? --Brandbest1: This wikia needs your help. Edit this wikia today. Bored? Talk to me or join the 36ClicksClub2 today! (talk | ) 02:58, 7 March 2009 (UTC)Brandbest1 I stuck those in there to make it impossible for any vandals to try to get in there and wreck it. A lot of Wikipedians do it, so why can't I? [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 03:01, 7 March 2009 (UTC) No. It was a red link in a walkthrough. Didn't I say that on the page? :Which walkthrough? [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 22:21, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::No wait, that's an administrator's guide. 23:45, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Wow... The recent changes list seems flooded to me. Congrats on the promotion, though it's not really that big a leap for you, is it? ;) 00:01, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, it is a little flooded, but a lot of activity is good for a wiki like this one. 00:02, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::A little flooded?! You could call it a revolution! I'm going through the Wanted Pages list to keep the ball rolling. I've been half on/off it for the last few days anyway (See my userpage) ;) Hey there Hey there. Just so you know, Wikia's advices doesn't necessarily needs to be followed. I know from my experiences as staff on BS01 that the Main Page and other important parts of the wiki must be protected as safeguard against possible vandal attacks. Some vandal hitting the main page is the last thing anybody needs. [[User:Bioran23|'Bioran']] ☺([[User talk:Bioran23|'Talk']]) ☺ :I understand, but BS01 is a very, very active wiki, isn't it? 00:10, 8 March 2009 (UTC) But we aren't an active target for vandals, and there are more of a risk for this wiki to be hit by vandals due to wikia's cross-wiki vandals, so best to keep pages protected. [[User:Bioran23|'Bioran']] ☺([[User talk:Bioran23|'Talk']]) ☺ ::BS01 is BS01. If they want to protect their Main Page, that's their problem. Even if the Main Page does receive vandalism on this wiki, however, all we need to do is revert it. Protecting the Main Page at sysop level all the time makes the wiki appear unwelcoming, but that can be excused if a large amount of vandals have struck it. 00:25, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Well, first off, I've been staff on BS01 for almost 3 years now, and know a lot about wiki syntax and the way how wiki works. :P And it doesn't make the wiki appear unwelcoming at all. There are more ways to make a wiki seem "welcoming" then leaving the Main Page vulnerable to vandals and attackers. [[User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'Bioran']] ☺([[User talk:Bioran23|'Talk']]) ☺ Pet Water Bug Modules Holy! I got 4 Pipes from your Pet Water Bug Modules! Not that much to report. :P.S. Do you have bureaucrat access as an admin? [[User:Brandbest1|'Brandbest1:']] [[My Lego Network Wiki|'This wikia']] needs your help. Bored? [[User talk:Brandbest1|'Talk to me,']] [[User:Brandbest1/36ClicksClub2|'or join the 36ClicksClub2 today!']] 03:13, 8 March 2009 (UTC)Brandbest1 It was the Admin Walkthrough. Oh, I only need one more form 20 B. PLEASE give it to me. I need it. I already gave you 50 clicks today, and I have a few pipes or a nail. I've got millions of orange bricks, so, like I said, Form 20B's are no problem. I just sent one over. In response to BB1, no, just admin access. And rollback (could be useful.) 19:38, 8 March 2009 (UTC) IOU First you gave me clicks on Race Track/Stunt Track Modules, so I passed Rank 3. Then, you helped me get Dino Scales by putting up an honest Dino Grazing Module, so now I have a Dino Bone Sticker Module and am very close to having a Dino Bone Gallery Module. Thank you. [[User:Kiriluser|'Kiriluser']] 05:55, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Echo protect Maybe Echo should be protected from IP edits? This will at least discourage posting the code and going away again. 19:50, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :That's an idea. 19:51, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::I just did the same thing to Badges, just to be safe. 20:34, 8 March 2009 (UTC IM Since we are both admins now, I think we should collaborate closer and communicate more directly. Do you have any instant messaging clients? Like Windows Live Messenger or Google Talk? [[User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'Bioran']] ☺([[User talk:Bioran23|'Talk']]) ☺ No, not really. =P Thanks for applying the skin...last night, I finally remembered that one last step I had to do before applying the skin. (Nice logo.) 18:30, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :Do you think you can get one? All you need to do is sign up for a Gmail account. :) [[User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'Bioran']] ☺([[User talk:Bioran23|'Talk']]) ☺ ::Nah...do you think we could talk with the shoutbox? 23:46, 9 March 2009 (UTC) mmm Link? [[User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'Bioran']] ☺([[User talk:Bioran23|'Talk']]) ☺ Under the Community menu at left, click Widgets. At the top, scroll around until you find "Shoutbox." Now drag that into the column at left. 00:03, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Requests for adminship As you're probably aware, I'm just working my way through the list. *Good News: We're down to 30 red links! *Bad News: I'm stuck on My Lego Network Wiki:Requests for adminship. What is the policy for this? Is it worth removing the link, or redirecting to a talkpage... whatever. 18:45, 9 March 2009 (UTC) The best thing to do is just make it. We need an RfA page for this wiki anyway. ;) 18:46, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Made the page, feel free to change it. Will be back in 20 mins - I've got dinner :D Hey... Cool new Skin. Is it Monaco? :Yup, that's Monaco. I was really surprised that it took a couple lines of code to completely change the appearance of a wiki. 19:28, 9 March 2009 (UTC) That's the art of web design for you. =) [[User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'Bioran']] ☺([[User talk:Bioran23|'Talk']]) ☺ :You mean the art of CSS (in my opinion, HTML is annoyingly verbose.) 23:36, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Try coding in C# and C++. ;) CSS and HTML are just the "easy stuff". And check the IM section, please. =) [[User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'Bioran']] ☺([[User talk:Bioran23|'Talk']]) ☺ :Why bother with C# and C++ if you've got plain old C? :What's the IM section? Do you mean the shoutbox? 23:41, 9 March 2009 (UTC) The "IM" section directly above this section. :P And C# and C++ are programming languages. [[User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'Bioran']] ☺([[User talk:Bioran23|'Talk']]) ☺ :Yes, I know what C# and C++ are...all I'm saying is: just use plain old C. 23:46, 9 March 2009 (UTC) User_talk:Joaq96 Does asking others to give out the code count? 23:24, 9 March 2009 (UTC) *Oh and I'm heading off for the night now you're back. No, it doesn't. I think he forgot to read the rules—I'll go put heavier warnings on that page. 23:28, 9 March 2009 (UTC) how do i get a store? and i can get u liscences. 17:02, 10 March 2009 (UTC)Mtmerrick :To set up a store, just make a store page hosted under your userpage. I have already gotten all the licenses. 17:49, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Yo Like what you've done with the place, the yellowish skin's even starting to grow on me, mind if I help clean up some stuff? =P --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 17:52, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :You don't need to ask me...anyways, yeah. You saw My Lego Network Wiki:Requests for adminship, didn't you? 17:54, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::Well, seeing as I commented on the talk page, yes =P ::And I was just joking about the helping thing =P --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 17:59, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::Thought so. Hopefully you don't mind if I remade Echo's Avatar Glitch? We should at least say something about it for completeness. 18:02, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Echo's Avatar Glitch We should really say something about this for completeness. I think if we must, we protect the page to prevent the link from getting out. Plus, it's not really a glitch as it is a hack in all thinking... Since you have to fiddle with stuff or find something who knows how to fiddle with stuff to even get it. Not a glitch by any means... --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 18:04, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, time to hit the protect button... 18:05, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :Where would we link it to and from though...? --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 18:08, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::Are you asking how people are going to find it? 18:09, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::I meant the article that just got made, not the code/link =P --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 18:10, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::That's what I was referring to. Anyways, it's just "there." Maybe we could make a glitches category or something. 18:12, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::But in all technicality, it's not really a glitch, because it doesn't happen randomly, you have to click a certain link that makes this stuff happen. And really, as long as that link stays off here, I don't see why it can't be mentioned... Since all the MLN-related forums I've been on has banned it. --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 18:15, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::It's just been called a glitch due to tradition. It probably has something to do with the novices thinking it all happens by accident. 18:17, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Exactly... So why not have it be the true type of thing? Oh, and if you need an example of an invisible Avvie, I think Kamimura just might have one up still, if Lego didn't get to her first =P Though, do we really want to publicize that? Hmm, maybe you're right in just having a category. --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 18:21, 10 March 2009 (UTC) I know I mentioned this before, but... I wanted to make you a factory module, but you never responded yes or no... Do you want me to? No? Yes? Or did you just skip over my message? Reply A.S.A.P... [[User:Kiriluser|'Kiriluser']] 18:18, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :I appreciate you want to help, but I think I might be able to install it on another computer I have. I'll let you know if it doesn't work. 18:20, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Badges Wouldn't it have been simpler to just delete the page and undelete the edits that weren't revealing? Or would it have been slower? --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 18:34, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm the type who doesn't bother to do that. =P 18:35, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::Good point =P *Points to usertalk archival I just did* Is that simpler too? =P --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 18:38, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I was at the Move page when I saw the New Messages button. XD 18:39, 10 March 2009 (UTC)